


A Little More Than Dancing

by Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains



Category: All She Wants To Do Is Dance - Don Henley (Song), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Boys of Summer - Don Henley (Song)
Genre: 90s AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Inspired by Music, Long-Distance Relationship, Modernish AU, Secret Relationship, Songfic, Suprisingly Not At All Angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains/pseuds/Pearl_Pilots_In_Chains
Summary: After some time apart, Riza and Roy meet up in a club.  Cue some cute couple shenanigans.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Little More Than Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "All She Wants to Do Is Dance" by Don Henley. There are some references to other Don Henley songs as well in the fic, so hey, if you want a soundtrack while you read, he's a logical choice. Knowing some Henley song titles will definitely make this fic more amusing.
> 
> As usual, I apologize in advance for any grammatical/typographical errors.

The dim, hazey lights of the club illuminated Roy Mustang’s drink as he swirled the contents of the glass about in a spiral.The neon, pulsating rainbow reflected off of the rotating liquid in a curious way, that was practically hypnotic.Taking a sip, he savored the liquor, before setting the glass back down on the small table in front of him and leaning back in his seat.He had a perfect view of the dance floor from his current position, which was part of why he had selected the seat he had chosen.He liked being able to see the action, even if he didn’t feel like joining in on a night such as tonight.

It was a shame that he wasn’t in the mood this particular evening, but it couldn’t be helped.If he didn’t feel like dancing, he didn’t feel like dancing.The club was busy tonight, there was no doubting that.The floor was alive with gyrating figures, thrashing about energetically to the beat of the current song.The lounge section of the room was also doing good business, numerous seats taken by those who preferred drinking over dancing, waiters weaving in and out between the tables.It was a good night.Though, he expected that things were about to get even better soon enough.He stroked his chin in thought, reaching for his glass once more as he noticed the song that was playing.

It was a what was now probably a “classic” track, something he estimated was definitely not still being played on the pop stations.Still, he couldn’t help but grin when he heard it.It brought back very specific memories, now the better part of a decade old, about a very different club in a completely different city.Still, there was one other element that this night would hopefully soon have in common with that evening. _Now that’s what I call an interesting coincidence_ , Mustang mused. _A very interesting coincidence._ The song was ostensibly about a woman who was only interested in dancing.Of course, there was plenty of political subtext in it as well, but Mustang couldn’t have cared less about that.It didn’t matter in his matter in his memory, that much was certain.Of course, considering the events of the night, the part about only wanting to dance didn’t exactly matter either.It was far from accurate after all.He allowed a small, inconspicuous smirk to dance through his lips.Oh yes, it was far from accurate.

He felt her presence coming up behind him before she slipped along beside him, taking the free seat at the table.He smiled warmly as she slid into it.She brushed aside a lock of her blonde hair that had somehow escaped her bun as she regarded him with a similar affection apparent in her expression.They took a moment to simply take in one another, their eyes surveying each other with appreciate and interest.She broke the silence first.“It’s been a minute.”

Roy raised an eyebrow, his smile turning playful.“Really?Because I’m pretty sure we talked last night.”

Her lips curled at this.“As far as I’m concerned, phone calls don’t count,” she replied.

“Really?Damn.”He nodded toward his glass.“Want me to get you anything to drink?”

“Such a gentleman,” she said humorously as she shook her head, “But no.I had something after I got in.”

“Oh?”His curiosity was evident on his face.

“A friend was picking me up.He was adamant that the bar was one of the airport’s best features, so I agreed to grab a drink with him before we left.”

Roy tilted his head.“I didn’t realize you knew many people down here.”

She let out a short chuckle.“I really don’t know many.Just a handful, yourself included.This one was an old, let’s say ‘coworker’ of mine.As far as he knows, I’m here for business for a day or so.”

“Business, eh?”Roy sipped at his drink, clearly entertained.

She bounced her eyebrows at the comment, “Well, I didn’t say what type of business.”

“Fair enough.I suppose you’re just using a different definition of the word,” he responded suggestively.

“Sounds about right to me.”She leaned back in her seat and looked out over the club.“So, you still haven’t told me what you brought you down here.Seems a bit out of character.”

He followed her gaze.“I don’t know, it’s probably the best place in town as far as the scene goes.”

She laughed briefly at his words.“I don’t mean the club, I mean the city.It’s a little off the beaten track, if you know what I mean.Is there good work here?”

“Ah,” he chuckled with her.“Now that, I can’t disclose.Let’s just say, I received an offer I couldn’t turn down rationally.So, here I am.”

“I see . . .,”She let the statement hang in the air, trying to bait him into divulging more.He knew the game well enough, and he had no intention of giving her that satisfaction.He grinned pleasantly and inquired in a formal, polite tone, “So, how was your flight?Not too uncomfortable, I hope?”

She rolled her eyes, obviously expecting this sort of reaction.“Oh, it was alright.The only downside was that I was heading to a backwater.I’m pretty sure half of the other people on the flight were on their way to see relatives in a retiree home.Remind me why I came out here again?”

He smirked widely at this, always a fan of her provocative humor.“You know, I think it might have been to see me.But oh, I don’t know . . . I’ve been enjoying the quiet here.It’s a nice change from the North.You know, retirement doesn’t sound half bad some days.Buy a little house in the mountains, enjoy the wonders of nature, maybe even learn to—“ He paused dramatically, “fish.”

She covered her mouth to hide her laughter.“Damn Mustang, we need to get you out of here while there’s still time.The water must be contaminate with a sedative, because I nearly fell asleep there.”

He shared in her amusement, his face showing contentment.“Oh, you know me Riza, just trying to help you unwind after that long flight.”

“Is that right, hmm?”She winked at him, with more than a hint of innuendo.

He raised his palms up in mock capitulation.“You have my word.”

She rested her chin on her fist as she leaned toward him.“You know, if you really wanted to help me unwind after my flight, you could have have picked a better location.”

Now this was bait Mustang was willing to take.“You don’t say . . . What did you have in mind?”

“Oh, I don’t know, your place?After all, I have to see if this place has any decent housing, or if it’s as bad as it looks.”

Mustang took a long drink from his glass, emptying it.“You know, I think that could be arranged.”He angled his head toward the exit.“Want to make our getaway?”

Riza eyed him mischievously.“You might be able to persuade me.After all, the mood here isn’t exactly . . . thrilling.”

He looked over to the dance floor, which despite being quite active tonight, couldn’t compare to some of the places they had both visited in the past.“You raise an excellent point.”Setting his used glass down, he rose to his feet.“Care to join me?”

“I don’t know,” She cast her gaze down to the discarded glass.“You sure you’re good to drive?If I’m going to die in a wreck, it’s not going to be in some small nowhere.All the offense intended.”She smirked at him, infusing the serious question with her signature snark.

Mustang sighed in feigned exasperation.“Well, if you insist, I suppose you could drive, and I could navigate.”

“Hmm, that could be fun.But I’ll wait to see your ride.”

“Oh?”

“It has to be something worth driving, after all.”She gestured toward the exit.“You go on ahead.You know our rules.”

He nodded.“Keep it subtle, as always.”

“Of course.Conversation is one thing, but walking out together?Oh, people might talk,” she drawled facetiously.

“You know, you mock them like that, but you still play by them.”

She smiled knowingly.“I created them.Plus, I can live without gossip.The industry talks, you know.”

He shrugged.“Guess I don’t listen close enough.”

“Guess not.”

“Well, I’ll bid you goodnight then.”He nodded politely to her, and she returned the gesture with a note of formal stiffness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He approached his car casually, walking up to the trunk.Opening it, he found the suitcase he expected to be there.“Wait to see your ride, my ass,” he remark sotto voce.He took the passenger seat, sliding in to wait.A minute or two later, Riza was at the driver’s side.He unlocked it, and she hopped in.He turned to her.“So, does it meet your expectations?”

“Well, when I was hoping for something a little sportier, but this is practical.The spoiler’s a nice touch.” 

“What can I say, I couldn’t resist it.”She held out a hand, and he dropped the keys in to it.They backed out and they came to the parking lot exit.

“Take a right here, then straight up the road all the way to the freeway entrance.”

She pulled out onto the rode, and they were off.

“So, how have things been?”She added onto the question,“In all seriousness, I mean.Now that it’s just us, and we’re together, no lines, nothing between.How’s life?”

“It’s been fine.Quiet, a little lonely sometimes.You know, the usual.But this job has kept me busy at least, so that’s a plus.”

“How long have you been on it?”

“About four months now.I should be wrapping up in another month or so.”

“How many do you have lined up after this?”

“Three, maybe four.Haven’t gotten the contract finalized on the last one.”

“Good luck,” she remarked agreeably.

“Thanks.How ‘bout you?”

“Well, you know the majority of it, because unlike a certain someone, I’m upfront on phone calls.”

“You mean, you’re less paranoid?”His words were light and self-deprecating in a genuinely entertained manner.

“Sure, you could say that.Or, you could say I’m just more confident in my abilities to determine whether or not a call is being tapped.”

“I suppose you could indeed.”

An easy silence fell between them for a few moments.Roy was the first to break it.“So, you’re almost done with your latest gig, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.Maybe another two weeks.”

“Where will you be next?”

“Further south.Far eastern Aerugo.What about you?”

A slight frown touched his face upon hearing this.“I’ll be going further west.North too.Cretan job.”

“Damn.”

“Guess this’ll be the last time for another good while then, huh?”

She nodded, her eyes still fixed on the road.“Sounds like it.”

He gazed out the window, watching the multicolored blur of billboards and business signs slip past as they progressed up the street.“Guess we better make it count,” he reflected quietly.

Her response was even, assured.“I think we’re pretty good at that at this point.”

He smiled as he continued to observe their surroundings.As they neared the overpass, he spoke again.“You’ll want to turn up at the next light to get on the freeway.”

“Alright.”

As they descended down the ramp and merged onto the highway that cut through the town, Hawkeye broke the silence once more.“You got the CD player too.”

Roy looked over to the feature she was referring to.“It wasn’t that much extra.The audio quality’s a lot better than tape.Figured if I was gonna go for the sport options, might as well cough up for it as well.”

“A true modern vehicle enthusiast,” she drawled satirically.

“Guilty as charged.”He paused.“Oh, and you’ll want to skip the first exit we hit and take the next one.You’ll turn right at the light.”

“Good to know,” she returned.“So, what do you listen to?”

“Pretty decent variety.They actually have a record store here that’s not half-bad, believe it or not.They got better music there than the local stations spin.”

“Guess you got lucky.”

“Yep.The guy who owns it thinks Nirvana is the next big thing.He says grunge is the ‘change that’s going to save the music biz.’”

“Oh boy.Sounds like a character.”

“He’s something else.Ranted to me one time about how glam singers are secretly a bunch of demons disgusting themselves as humans to brainwash us, or something like that.”

“I think you said the store wasn’t half-bad.”

“Well the selection isn’t.The owner on the other hand, total nutjob.Last time I was there, I think he started quoting _X-Files_ on me‘The truth is out there’ and all that stuff.”

“Well, I ‘don’t want to believe’ that you give that idiot, but it sounds like it’s too late for that.”

“Little bit, yeah.Anyway, as I said, I have a variety.”He opened the center console and removed a stack of CDs, which he set in his lap.Hawkeye shot a quick glance over as he began to flip through them, reading off each one.“The Cure- _Disintegration_ , Depeche Mode- _Violator_ , Don Henley- _Building the Perfect Beast_ , R.E.M.- _Green,_ Alice In Chains- _Facelift,_ and Pearl Jam- _Ten._ ”

“Sounds like he’s indoctrinated you into the grunge cult.”

“You know, I can’t go for Nirvana, but some of the other stuff’s alright.”

“So what’s Henley still doing there?Pretty sure he’s a ‘so last decade’.”

Mustang snorted.“Hey, let me be a sucker for nostalgia once in a while.”

“There’s no way that song is old enough to be nostalgic yet.It’s still firmly in the deadspace between current and ‘retro,’ or whatever the term is.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m of the age where I’m no longer attempting to be hip.I’m not ‘sick’, ‘sweet’, or ‘phat.’Hell, I’m practically middle-aged!”He declared emphatically, though his over-exaggerated tone betrayed his jesting.

“You’re thirty-two!”Hawkeye rejoined.“I swear, if you call yourself old again, I will pull over this car just to slap you.”

“Is that a challenge?” Roy inquired, his voice becoming devious.

“Don’t test me,” she replied, bouncing her eyebrows just enough that the motion caught his eye and he noted it.He tried to hide the smile the action evoked.They had exited now, and were slowing as they neared the light.Riza flipped on the turn signal as she guided the vehicle into the far right turn lane.

“How far from here?”

He leaned against the window as the light changed to green and they swung onto the road.“Not too far.Little more than a mile.The street that heads into the neighborhood is Ashurst.”

She nodded.“Great.I’ll watch for it.”

He began to put away the CDs, hesitating on the last one.“Feel like some music?”

“Will I regret it if I say yes?”

“I make no promises one way or another.”

“Sure, I’ll risk it.”

He popped out the CD.“No peeking.”

“Don’t worry, I’m actually trying to drive.”

He inserted the disk, and hit the forward button several times in quick succession.

She raised an eyebrow.“Something in particular you want me to hear.”

He shrugged, “You’ll see.”A gated drum beat kicked in, followed shortly by a synth tone.Hawkeye laughed.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Roy didn’t respond, but instead sang along softly as the lyrics as the vocals began.The smile that crossed Riza’s face as they entered confirmed that her suspicions were correct.She joined in as well, though she mouthed the words rather than singing.

Mustang began to dramatize his vocals as he sang, “There’s an old man left from the old world!”

Hawkeye was tempted to roll her eyes, but resisted, and joined in audibly as they reached the chorus.

Their voices intermingled, mixing with the group vocals on the track, “Down at the sunset grill!”

Riza couldn’t help but grin.As the slowed and turned onto Ashurst, Roy turned to her during an instrumental break.“Good memories, huh?”

She nodded.“Yep.”

He gazed back out through the windshield.“I miss those days.Left at this stop sign, right at the next one.’84 was a good year.”

“Hard to believe it’s been eight years.”

“Since that summer in Creta, you mean?”

“What else?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He popped out of the car, walking away from it as she followed suite.She looked around the garage as he closed the door, flipping a light on first so they wouldn’t be left in darkness.

“You know, it looked nicer from the outside.”

He turned around, finished with his task, in time to see her removing her suitcase from the trunk.“Well, I haven’t really done anything in here.Not much point.”

“Minimalist garage is the look you’re going for?”

“Sounds about right to me.”He made for the door into the house.“Come on, the rest is better.”She followed.They passed through a small laundry room, and came into the main den, which although it was small, combined with the kitchen and dining room into one space of moderate size.She looked about, taking in the room’s contents.

“Nice.Seems comfortable.”

“Yeah.A bit more space than I need.I guess I’m pretty used to apartments at this point.”

She walked over and took a spot on the couch, leaving her suitcase by the door.He joined her.“You couldn’t find a good one here?”

He shook his head, “The rent for this was better than a good number of the ones I looked at.There don’t seem to be a whole lot in town.Most of them are over by the college.I didn’t feel like dealing with drunk uni students.”

She chuckled, letting her head rest against the backing.“Can’t blame you there.”

He leaned back as well, mirroring her relaxed posture.She cast her eyes over to him, a new sentiment creeping onto her face.“Don’t you go getting relaxed on me now.You haven’t even showed me your room yet.”His eyes snapped over to her, and a suggestive grin disrupted his lazy expression.

“Hmm, you have a point there.”

“You’re damn right I do.”She slid closer to him, wrapping an arm above him casually.He met her gaze.Abruptly, she broke away, rising to her feet.He blinked, somewhat nonplussed.“Where’s your bathroom at?”She asked.

He answered in confusion.“Straight down the hall, first door on the right.”

“And let me guess, the door at the end is your room, right?”

He nodded, beginning to follow her train of thought.“It is indeed.”

“Why don’t you wait for me in there.Make yourself comfortable.”She winked, leaving no ambiguity as to what she was referring.He bit at his lip, smirking.

This response made her giggle.“You know Baby, whenever you start getting ‘interested,’ you look like a schoolboy who’s thrilled that he’s about to get laid for the first time, and is having a hard time hiding his excitement.”Her eyes moved downwards pointedly.Roy knew exactly what she meant, considering he could already feel his pants beginning to tight around certain areas. He shrugged.

“What can I say, sixth months is a long time?I’m about ready to break up with my hand by the end of it.”

She rolled her eyes, scoffing, “Maybe you are still a schoolboy.”She turned and headed for the hall, retrieving her on the way. Upon reaching the corner, she wheeled about and remarked with a ribald intonation,“Better get saddled up.I feel like riding my Mustang.”

He chuckled as he stood.“Now who sounds like she’s still in uni?”

She spun back around and disappeared, her voice floating back impishly, “You know you like it.”

The hint of a blush that tinted his cheeks would have only served to prove her point, if she had still been there to see it.A mixture of anticipation and arousal, he waited for a few seconds, and then followed Hawkeye’s path down the hall.He passed the now-closed bathroom door, trying to stay focused.Entering his room, he switched on a lamp, and went about his preparations.He knew he didn’t have to admit it to Hawkeye, considering she was already aware, but he had been looking forward to this night.He hastily changed out of his suit, opting for a more comfortable outfit, that would be substantially easier, and quicker, to remove: an unbuttoned shirt, and a pair of light sleeping pants.Popping open the door to his nightstand, the interior of which was conveniently designed as a hollow storage space, he set a couple necessary supplies on top of the stand, and added a few more “fun” items as well, to give them more options.As he was about to sit down on the bed to await his lover’s arrival, a knocking sound drew his attention.He turned rapidly, and almost immediately, an eager glint filled his eye.Riza was standing in the doorway, leaning up against the frame and regarding him with an almost-predatory gaze.She grinned, flashing her teeth.“So, what do you think?”

He scanned her curiously.She was currently dressed in a thin, diaphanous robe, bound at that waist with a cord, that was just opaque enough to conceal the exact nature of what she had on underneath.“Well,” he replied, “It’s a nice robe.Gossamer suits you.”He winked flirtatiously to offset his evasively obnoxious remarks.She rolled her eyes, before running her gaze over his outfit in a similar manner.

“Cream’s a good color for you.Bland and generic.The base model.”

It was now his turn to roll his eyes.As unusual as it was, their banter hadn’t served to diminish his growing “enthusiasm.”Hawkeye had most certainly taken note of this, considering that his sleep pants were contorted into a pyramid in his lap.He noted that her eyes had come to rest at this position.“Well, good to see you still know how to get it up.”

His eyes narrowed, and he rose to his feet.“Oh?Were you worried?”He approached her with a swagger in his step.She sauntered forward as well, and they met in front of the bed, their respective gazes fixed on the other.An unspoken battle was playing out in the air between them.A vying for dominance, the winner to be determined by the sheer strength of their presence.Hawkeye crossed her arms and tilted her head askance, letting her lips part just a bit as her eyes drilled deep into Mustang’s.He met the thrust with a parry of his own, assuming an akimbo posture, an eyebrow rising, emulating the lower rising that had already transpired.The tension was immersive, alluring, and heavy.The standoff was somehow irresistible, and yet, simultaneously trying.There was a sudden crack in the suspended dynamic, and the dominant party, at least to begin with, was decided.Roy reached out and pulled up Riza’s chin.Her teeth gritted pleasantly when he bent in and kissed her neck, nipping at it slightly as he did so.He pulled back momentarily, before hooking a hand behind her head and guiding her into a deeper kiss, their lips connecting in a long-awaited flurry of long overdue need.There was something almost animalistic in the intensity; lip, teeth, and tongue each playing its part with a vengeance.

In a quick burst of movement, Roy reversed their positioned, spinning her about so that she was directly in front of the bed.Finally, with a note of reluctance, breaking their lips apart, he gave her a gentle push that caused her to sit down on the bed’s edge.Not one to resist the opportunity to take at least some matters into her own hands, Riza pulled herself up onto the bed fully, and then allowed herself to drop limp, sprawling invitingly.Her fingers teased about the cord to her robe, a gesture that didn’t escape Roy’s gaze for an instant.He nearly launched himself up onto the bed after her, landing near her legs, which he ran his hands over and made a show of trying to part.Riza, however, enjoyed being difficult, even if she was the one running the show, and she made a point of keep her knees locked firmly into place, flexing to keep her legs shut.Roy most definitely wasn’t going to admit how entertained he was by the teasing pout he saw forming on her mouth.He dodged around her legs and brought himself up next to her torso.“You know,” he commented, “If you’re going to be naughty about this, I may have to resort to more drastic measures.”

“Oh really?”Her eyes danced enticingly.“Hit me with your best shot.”

“As you wish . . . just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roy swung his legs up and worked them under the covers, pulling the duvet up to his chest before allowing himself to drop.He laid his head on his pillow and gazed upward briefly, before tilting to the side to look over at Riza.Hearing his return, she had rolled onto her side to face him.She smiled as they faced each other, Roy rotating his body so that they were both facing inward toward one another.Beneath the sheets, he extends his fingers and found her side, letting them gently stroke it.Abruptly, he felt a yawn coming on, a reminder of how “vigorous” the night’s activity had been.Riza giggled, a sound which Roy absolutely loved, at least in part because of its rarity when it came to her.He suspected that he was one of the only people to have ever heard her laugh in that way, sweetly and with a belying innocence.It was utterly at odds with her standard demeanor, and it took an occasion such as this one to bring it to the surface.

Riza inspected Roy fondly, drinking in the side of his weary face, an especially pleasing sight because of the source of his exhaustion.Her voice was tender when she spoke, though not without a hint of ribbing in it.“Looks to me like I tired you out.”Roy’s answer was proceeding by a wideningof his grin, which was promptly broken by yet another a yawn.

“And you’re saying you’re not tired?”

“I didn’t say that.”Her response was quickly followed by a yawn of her own.“See what you’ve done now?”

He fluttered his eyebrows joshingly.“You’re welcome.”

She punched his stomach, though the gesture was soft enough that it might as well have been a tap.“You suck.”

“No, I lick.Don’t go reversing things here.”

She rolled her eyes and groaned in artificial irritation.“Must you?”

“You know you like it.”

She reached up and flicked his cheek.“Hey, that’s my line.Don’t go stealing it.”

He popped a raspberry defiantly.“You’re way too tired to do anything about it, and I know it.”

“You know, I sometimes really hate it when you’re right.”

“There, there, you’ll get over it.”He dipped forward and kissed her firmly on the lips before she could compose a suitable comeback.Her thoughts disrupted, she decided to go along with it, allowing the kiss to run its course softly for a time, before she struck, nibbling at Roy’s upper lip without warning.He withdrew hastily, breaking into giggles of his own.“Alright, you got me.”

She winked, gloating slightly.Roy shook his head faintly, before shifting and outstretching his arm to switch the lamp off, plunging the room into darkness.The only line filtered in around the edges of the blinds in the window, marginally illuminating the room with moonlight.Snagging Roy’s waist with one hand, Riza brought herself in closer and nuzzled into him, their respective bodies interlocking habitually, a puzzle solved many times.Once they were properly aligned, Riza rolled back over onto her opposite side, allowing Roy to drape an arm about her, completing their spoon.Her neck grew warm as his exhales enveloped it, a consistent warm breeze that spread in a loop to her throat and seemed to dissolve there.Her skin vibrated as he spoke.“It’s funny . . . I heard one of our songs in the club tonight.Just before you got there.”

“Yeah?,”She returned without moving at all from her current position.

“The one we danced to in Creta.That first night.”

“Which one?”

“Don Henley-‘All She Wants to Do Is Dance’.”

“You’re joking. They still spin that?”

“Nope.Guess so.But, you have to admit, that’s a pretty wild coincidence.Maybe it was meant to be.”

“Maybe sooooo,” she sounded as though she was more interested in sleeping than in continuing the conversation.Roy decided to take the hint and cut to his punchline.

“Anyway, I realized it’s not very accurate, at least when it comes to you.Because you certainly want to do a lot more than dance.”The smug perversion in his voice was audible.

Riza’s response bore a mildly sarcastic edge.“Do you actually listen to the lyrics?”

“I mean, for the most part, yeah.Why do you ask?”

“Because, if you did, you’d know the very next line after ‘all she wants to do is dance’ is ‘and make romance’.”

He blushed, suddenly coming to the realization that she was correct.“Oh . . . yeah. It is.”He didn’t need to be able to see through her skull to know that she was most likely rolling her eyes at him.“And here I thought you didn’t like Henley.”

“Oh, I still don’t,” she drawled sleepily, her voice half-yawning.“But like you said, it’s one of our songs.”

He felt his face glowing as he let the words sink into his mind.He smirked as he commented, “I guess the fact that you learned lyrics to a Don Henley song means I really did outlast all the other boys of summer, huh?”

She jabbed back with her elbow, snagging him fleetingly at the edge of his abdomen, though there wasn’t enough force behind the move to actually hurt him.“Don’t push it, or you’ll be taking care of all my dirty laundry tomorrow.”

He grinned triumphantly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, or if you despised it but for some reason read all the way through, feel free to leave a comment and express your emotions. I always appreciate feedback.
> 
> Also, keep a look out for companion pieces and/or sequels to this fic.
> 
> As usual, if there's a song or pairing you're interested in seeing me take a shot at, requests are welcome!


End file.
